


Häkki

by little_escapist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Éowyn on kyllästynyt velvollisuuksiin, kyllästynyt olemaan yksi naisista.Kirjoitettu vuonna 2015.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn





	Häkki

  
Tänne minä jään jälleen kerran, katsomaan, miten he lähtevät sotaan. Iloitsen kuninkaani paranemisesta, iloitsen siitä että veljeni on vapaa ja siitä, että Kärmekieli kuiskauksineen ei enää kiusaa minua – mutta minä en halua jäädä tänne yksin. Serkkuni Théodred on kuollut; nyt Théoden ja Éomer ratsastavat luotani komean muukalaisen, velhon, haltian ja kääpiön mukana Helmin syvänteeseen, lähes varmaan tuhoon. Mitä toivoa Rohanilla on, jos he kaikki kaatuvat yrityksessä? Kaikki minua lukuun ottamatta lähtivät pimeyttä vastaan. Mitä tekevät naiset ja lapset, kun miehet eivät koskaan palaa? Minunko pitäisi hallita heitä, puolustaa kansan rippeitä yksin? Théoden valitsi minut Háman sanojen tähden, ja on kunnia tulla valituksi sen sijaan, että joku päälliköistä olisi käsketty tehtävään. Mutta minun sydämeni palaa, haluan taisteluun. Minä osaan taistella, kiitos Théodredin, enkä minä pelkää sen enempää kuin Éomer. Silti minun pitää jäädä kotiin, odottamaan miesten paluuta ja huhuja, uutisia siitä, mitä taistelussa tapahtuu. Minä joudun istumaan takkatulen ääressä vahtimassa, ettei se karkaa pesästään, vaikka mieleni ja ruumiini kaipaa sinne, missä tapahtuu.  
  
Miksi minulla ei ole oikeutta taistella?   
  
Minulla on miekka ja rautapaita kuten sotaan lähteneillä; minun varusteeni ovat miltei samanlaiset kuin ne, jotka lainattiin Legolas haltialle ja Aragorn Arathornin pojalle, joka katsoi minuun kerran ja sai sydämeni pamppailemaan. Eikö minulla ole yhtä suuri oikeus ratsastaa hänen rinnallaan kuin veljelläni? Minä toivon jälleen kerran, että olisin syntynyt mieheksi. Silloin minun ei tarvitsisi jäädä odottamaan ja pelkäämään epätietoisuuden keskelle, vaan saisin olla siellä missä kaikki muutkin ovat, siellä, missä päätetään tämän maan kohtalosta. Saisin nähdä kaiken omin silmin, voiton tai tappion.   
  
Katson, miten joukot ratsastavat alas Edorasin kukkulalta. Heidän haarniskansa loistavat auringossa ja minä tahdon enemmän kuin mitään pois täältä, heidän joukkoonsa. Olen menettänyt tässä elämässä jo tarpeeksi. Vanhempani, niin isäni kuin äitini, ovat kuolleet, ja olen tuskin päässyt yli siitä että Théodred, serkkuni ja opettajani, maailman hienoin mies, on kaatunut. Nyt ratsastavat pois kaikki ne, joita tässä maailmassa enää rakastan; enoni ja kuninkaani Théoden sekä veljeni Éomer.   
  
Onko minun todella jäätävä tänne odottamaan, että saan varman viestin viimeisten sukulaisteni kuolemasta sen sijaan, että olisin heidän rinnallaan puolustamassa heitä ja itseäni?   
  
Käännyn ja menen takaisin kuninkaani saliin. Muutamat paikalle jääneet katsovat minua ohjeita odottaen, mutta en kykene sanomaan mitään. Ymmärrän, että heidän on mentävä, mutta minkä tähden minun pitää olla sukuni viimeinen, Éorlin huoneen viimeinen? Paikkani on yksinäinen ja kylmä. Olisipa vain joku, joka katkaisisi kahleeni ja antaisi minulle mahdollisuuden kunniaan.   
  
Aragorn. Näen, että vain muutaman tapaamisen jälkeen veljeni arvostaa pitkää muukalaista enemmän kuin kenties ketään, joka näillä aroilla on kulkenut. Veljeni halusi seurata tätä miestä, joka on selvästi viisas ja voimakas. Hän on Gondorin kruununperillinen. Totisesti, sadut ovat muuttuneet todeksi!

  
Huokaisen ja otan vastaan minulle annetun velvollisuuden. Kuninkaani käski mennä Dunhargiin, missä puolustus kestää hyvin. Minun pitää johdattaa kansani sinne, turvaan.   
  
**  
  
Viisi päivää on kulunut veljeni, kuninkaani ja komean muukalaisen lähdöstä, kun Aragorn Arathornin poika ratsastaa luokseni Dunhargiin. Hänellä on mukanaan joukko hiljaisia, harmaisiin pukeutuneita miehiä, joiden viitat kätkevät näiden uljauden. Kaksi miehistä on haltiasukua, mutta silmäni katsovat heitä vain lyhyen hetken. Aragorn näyttää väsyneeltä ja huolestuneelta tervehtiessään minua. Hän on kuitenkin täällä, vaikka veljeni ja kuninkaani eivät. Laaksoon on kantautunut huhuja voitosta, mutta Aragorn osaa kertoa minulle mitä todella tapahtui.   
  
Saapuneille tarjotaan ateria, niin hyvä kuin pystymme nopeasti tekemään, ja syödessämme saan kuulla kaiken. Aragorn itse puhuu kanssani, kertoo kuninkaani uljaasta hyökkäyksestä, ja sisälläni palaa kiivas tuli. Minä täytyn toivosta ja ilosta. Sota ei ole vielä hävitty – ehkä Rohan kestää tulevan myrskyn, vaikka Théodredin kuoleman jälkeen kaikki näytti pahalta. Aragorn ja hänen samoojansa ovat meidän kanssamme.   
  
Kun pahoittelen majoitustiloja ja lupaan seuraavaksi yöksi paremmat vuoteet, Aragorn kertoo kiireestään. Hän aikoo lähteä heti aamulla eikä suinkaan jäädä Dunhargiin odottamaan muita. Ja silti hän on täällä nyt, minun luonani. Tekikö hän todella matkan vain tullakseen luokseni? Varovainen toivo herää sisimmässäni. Ehkä mies tuntee samoin kuin minä. Viimeisten öiden pimeydessä olen maannut vuoteessani ja ajatukseni ovat kulkeneet häneen uudelleen ja uudelleen, pitäneet minua hereillä aivan toisella tavalla kuin pelkoni siitä, ettei veljeni palaa taistelusta. Aragorn on sankari, tarujen ja laulujen arvoinen mies, komea soturi joka tuntee maailman hyvät ja pahat. Hän voisi opettaa minulle paljon, hän voisi ehkä ymmärtää minua. Hän tietää, mitä kunnia on; ehkä hän ymmärtää, miksi minä haluan kunniaa sen sijaan, että tyytyisin odottamaan miehiä kotiin niin kuin muut naiset. En ymmärrä, minkä takia Aragorn olisi tehnyt tämän matkan, jos hänellä on kiire. Hymyilen hänelle, sillä äkkiä olen varma, että hänen matkalleen tänne ei voi olla muuta syytä kuin minun tapaamiseni. Kenties hän on huomannut minut, nähnyt, etten ole kuten kaikki muut.

  
”Sitten oli kaunis teko ratsastaa niin monta virstaa sivuun vain kertomaan uutiset Éowynille ja puhumaan hänen kanssaan hänen maanpaossaan”, vastaan hänelle lämpöä sisälläni, mutta hänen kasvonsa ovat vakavat.

  
”Yksikään mies ei voisi pitää tuota matkaa hukkaan heitettynä, mutta minä en olisi tullut tänne, kallis neito, jollei tieni jota minun on kuljettava toisi minua Dunhargiin.”

  
”Siinä tapauksessa olette kulkenut harhaan”, minä vastaan kiukkuisena ja pettyneenä, sydän kylmänä, ”sillä Hargin laaksosta ei vie yksikään tie itään eikä etelään; ja teidän on parasta palata takaisin samaa tietä jota tulitte.” Tuijotan lautastani hurjistuneena. Pitääkö tuo mies minua pilkkanaan? Sillä sota on idässä ja etelässä, ja Dunharg on umpikuja. Tämän laakson takana ovat vain vuoret, joiden yli on turha edes yrittää. Ainoa tie, joka täältä johtaa pois, on se tie jota pitkin hän saapui.

  
”Ei, neito, minä en ole kulkenut harhaan”, Aragorn sanoo. Hän sanoo kulkeneensa tässä maassa kauan ennen syntymääni ja minun on vaikea uskoa häntä – hän ei voi olla _niin_ paljon minua vanhempi. Mutta kun hän sanoo ratsastavansa Kuolleiden kulkuteille, kaikki tuo unohtuu: minä jähmetyn ja tuijotan häntä. Tunnen, kuinka veri pakenee kasvoiltani. Aragorn aikoo varmaan kuolemaan, enkä minä voi ymmärtää, minkä tähden hän haluaisi tehdä niin. Hän tietää, että häntä tarvitaan taistelussa, hän ei voi olla niin typerä! Kuolleet eivät anna elävien vaeltaa joukossaan. Sanon sen hänelle. Hänestä muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ole, ja minun tekee mieleni sanoa mitä tahansa estääkseni häntä, kääntääkseni hänen päänsä.   
  
”Tämähän on hulluutta”, minä sanon, pyydän häntä miettimään uudelleen, miestensä takia, minun veljeni takia. Hänen vastauksensa on kuitenkin suora ja varma. Miehet seuraavat häntä siksi, että itse haluavat, ja hänen on mentävä Kuolleiden teille vaikka yksin. Pakotan kyyneleeni piiloon, sillä en halua näiden miesten näkevän niitä ja pitävän minua heikkona. En sano enää mitään, katselen vain hiljaa Aragornia hänen syödessään. Onko tämä viimeinen mahdollisuus katsoa tuota miestä? Katseeni seuraa hänen kasvojaan, painan mieleeni hänen piirteensä jotta voisin muistaa ne vielä vuosien päästäkin, sillä tämä mies on ainutlaatuinen, eikä toista hänen kaltaistaan tule. Minä haluan vain saada hänet järkiinsä – hän ei voi lähteä vuorelle. Minulla ei ole keinoja häntä vastaan, sillä hän tietää mitä aikoo ja toteuttaa aikeensa myös. Minulla ei ole valtaa hänen ylitseen, ja se saa minut epätoivon valtaan. Entä jos sodan kulku on kiinni minusta? Entä jos minun tehtäväni onkin kääntää hänen päänsä, jotta me voimme voittaa – jospa se on rooli, joka minulle tähän elämään on annettu. Tämä ajatus pyörii mielessäni, kun he kiittävät ateriasta ja huolenpidostani.   
  
Sen takia seuraan häntä hänen ja hänen kahden toverinsa majalle. Annan päättäväisyyteni ottaa vallan, ja nostatan liekit sisälleni. Minun on tehtävä tämä. Jos ei mitään muuta, niin tämä.

  
”Aragorn.”

  
Hän kääntyy ympäri ja katsoo minua, näen, että hän pitää siitä mitä näkee, mutta hänen katseessaan on myös hämmennystä. Astelen lähemmäksi, jään hänen viereensä.

  
”Aragorn, miksi sinä lähdet tälle kuoleman tielle?” minä kysyn. Ääneni tuntuu kaikuvan hiljaisessa illassa. Sinuttelen häntä rohkeasti, välittämättä mistään.

  
Hänen kasvojensa ilme pehmenee ja hän on niin komea, niin komea. Mies, jonka rinnalla voisin seistä ylpeänä ja onnellisena.

  
”Koska minun täytyy”, hän vastaa hiljaa. ”Vain siten voin tehdä oman osuuteni sodassa Sauronia vastaan. En etsi vaaroja, Éowyn. Jos voisin mennä sinne missä sydämeni asustaa, matkaisin kauas pohjoiseen Rivendellin leutoon laaksoon.”

  
Katson häntä, yritän tulkita hänen silmiään. Mitä Rivendellissä on, mitä täällä ei ole? Ehkä saan sen selville joskus, jos nyt voitan hänet puolelleni, näkemään, miten asiat ovat. Tiedän käyväni tuhoon tuomittua taistelua. Hän kokee, että hänen on pakko mennä Kuolleiden kulkuteille, ja siksi hän myös menee. Minulla ei ole mahdollisuuksia. En voi vastustaa kiusausta koskea häntä, lasken käteni hänen käsivarrelleen, eikä hän vetäydy pois.

  
”Sinä olet tuima ja päättäväinen ylimys, ja sellaiset miehet niittävät mainetta.” Mainetta, jota minä janoan. Elämä Aragornin rinnalla olisi erilaista kuin tämä, olen varma siitä. Hän ymmärtäisi, etten halua odottaa kohtaloani suljettujen ovien takana vaan minun paikkani on siellä, missä tapahtuu. Ehkä hän on minun tilaisuuteni suuruuteen ja totuuteen, siihen, mitä olen aina janonnut. Toimintaa, tapahtumia, kunniaa, loistokkaita tekoja. Kipua, väsymystä, mutta tunnetta siitä, että olen tehnyt jotakin todellista. ”Aragorn”, en saa tarpeekseni hänen nimestään, ”jos sinun on mentävä, anna minun ratsastaa seurassasi. Sillä olen väsynyt kyyhöttämään vuorilla ja kaipaan nähdä vaaran ja taistelun silmästä silmään.”

  
”Velvollisuutenne on kansanne kanssa.”

  
Hän ei ymmärrä. ”Olen kuullut liian usein sanan velvollisuus!” huudahdan kiukkuisesti. ”Enkö minä ole Eorlin huonetta, kilvenkantaja, en lapsenpiika. Olen aikani hoivannut tutisevia jalkoja. Koska ne eivät enää vapise, kuten näyttää, enkö saa käyttää elämääni kuten tahdon?” Minä tahdon taistella, tahdon maistaa veren suussani ja kokea voiton hurman. Minä tahdon käyttää miekkaa, kuulla miten teräs iskee vasten terästä. Minä olen enemmän kuin ruumiini antaa ymmärtää, mutta Aragorn on vain mies joka ei tiedä, miltä tuntuu jäädä kotiin odottamaan muiden tehdessä suurtöitä. Hän vain muistuttaa minua siitä velvollisuudesta, jonka otin kantaakseni, muistuttaa minua siitä että jos olisin päällikkö, joka tähän olisi määrätty, en voisi jättää paikkaani. Hän ei tiedä, millaista on tuijotella seinästä toiseen ja miettiä, palaako rakas ihminen koskaan kotiin. Hän ei voi tietää, koska hänen ei ole koskaan tarvinnut odottaa ketään. Hän on aina saanut olla se, joka on lähtenyt ja palannut.

  
”Valitaanko minut aina?” Sanani ovat katkerat, enkä edes yritä peitellä sitä. Hän ei ymmärrä, vaikka yritän sanoa hänelle, että minua kiukuttaa aina jäädä huolehtimaan kartanosta ja palaavista sotilaista. Hänen ei ole koskaan tarvinnut tehdä sitä, koska hän on mies. Hän puolustaa kodin ylläpitämisen uljautta, mutta moisella uljaudella ei ole minulle merkitystä.   
”Kaikki sanasi tarkoittavat vain yhtä: Sinä olet nainen ja osasi on kotona. Mutta kun miehet ovat kuolleet kunnialla taistelussa, saat palaa kodissasi sillä miehet eivät sitä enää tarvitse. Mutta minä olen Eorlin huonetta enkä mikään palvelusvaimo. Minä osaan ratsastaa ja käytellä miekkaa, enkä pelkää kipua, en kuolemaa.”

  
”Neito, mitä te pelkäätte?”

  
”Häkkiä”, vastaan hänelle. Hän ei kuullut sanaakaan siitä, mitä sanoin, tai sitten hän ei halua ymmärtää - puheenaiheen vaihtaminen on minusta selvä merkki. Minä luulin, että hän olisi erilainen, minä luulin, että hän tietäisi miltä minusta tuntuu. Hän vetää minua puoleensa hullun lailla, enkä minä osaa vastustaa. ”Että on seistävä kaltereiden takana kunnes tottumus ja ikä hyväksyvät ne, ja kaikki mahdollisuudet tehdä suuria tekoja ajautuvat ulottumattomiin, eikä niitä enää edes halaja.”

  
Hän kehtaa arvostella minua siitä, että yritin neuvoa häntä lähtemättä suoraan surman suuhun. Mieleni tekee huutaa. ”Niin neuvoo ihminen toista. En kuitenkaan pyytänyt sinua pakenemaan vaaraa, vaan ratsastamaan taisteluun jossa miekkasi voi tuottaa mainetta ja voiton. En tahtoisi nähdä minkään näin kalliin ja arvokkaan menevän hukkaan.” Minä yritän, uudelleen ja uudelleen, saada hänet näkemään mitä ajattelen, mutta se tuntuu turhalta. Hän ärsyttää minua melkein yhtä paljon kuin veljeni pahimmillaan.

  
”En minäkään”, hän myöntää vaikka ei tiedä, mitä sanani merkitsivät. ”Sen tähden sanon minä teille neito: pysykää täällä! Sillä teillä ei ole asiaa etelään.”

  
Tunnen kiukun ja nöyryytyksen kyynelten nousevan luomieni taakse. ”Ei ole muillakaan jotka sinun kanssasi ratsastavat. He menevät vain koska eivät tahdo erota sinusta – koska rakastavat sinua.” Minä käännyn ja lähden paikalta mahdollisimman nopeasti, en tahdo nähdä hänen kasvojaan, en halua tietää mitä hän minusta ajattelee. Sillä minä tunnen jotakin häntä kohtaan, minä olen kyllästynyt aina jäämään ovien taakse muiden lähtiessä. Minä haluan tuntea tuon miehen, minä haluan seurata häntä. Ymmärrän hyvin, miksi Éomer katsoi häntä niin kunnioittaen, sillä Aragorn on kuin eri maailmasta. Ja silti hän ei ymmärrä, mitä yritin hänelle sanoa.   
  
Annan itselleni luvan itkeä.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaikki repliikit ovat suoraan TSH:sta, oman painokseni sivuilta 810-812.


End file.
